Judy Almore
Sofasi |datebirth=January 31, 1960 |religion=Atheist |language=English |home= |function=Prime Minister Community worker Activist Politician |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2003-2004 2) 2004-2005 3) 2005-2006 4) 2006-2007 5) 2007-2008 |motc-election=2003 Federal Elections, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Judy Almore (born 1960, Sofasi) is a Lovian activist, politician with United Left and a former Prime Minister from February 2007 to January 2008. Almore was Lovia's only female Prime Minister until the election of Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky. She is presently the Minister of Defense. Personal life Helena Kony, an Alaskan-Lovian gave birth to Judy Almore on January 31st, 1960. Robert "Bob" Almore (Judy's father) was employed by a Miners Union of Lovia as an administrative clerk. The couple lived in Sofasi until 1969, when they moved to Train Village, and then to Noble City. Kony attended a community college in California. She worked in a Noble City community center from 1980 to 1995. Since 1995 she's been leading a charity for orphans and women in trouble. In 1991 she married Louis Sampson and they have one daughter, Isabel. Political career Almore joined the King's Party in 1997, originally a monarchist party, that drifted leftward to oppose the governments of Freedom First. She rose up the party ranks quickly, and in 2003, she was elected to the 2003 Congress, in which her party held three seats. She was able to keep her seat for the next five years - the only KP member to do so. She championed moderate monarchism alongside a left-leaning platform in opposition to the F1 government. When her party won the 2007 federal elections, Almore was elected Prime Minister. She led the Almore I Government, a coalition with the formerly leading Freedom First party. The Almore Government was divided over several issues, including the future of the monarchy after King Arthur III of Lovia died. The 2007 Congress has become a symbol of a dysfunctional parliament, split over nearly all proposals. Her political opponents praised Almore for her sense of compromise and her firm leadership in heated debates. In November 2007, she announced she would not be running for re-election and resigned as leader, causing a power struggle within KP. Moderate leftist MOTC Yuri Medvedev, one of Almore's closest allies in Congress, left the party in December 2007, and formed the Progressive Center Party, which many members switched to. After the party was unable to win a seat in 2008, Almore and the other remaining members decided to disband the King's Party and retreat from the national political scene. Almore had also been the Governor of Seven between 2004 and 2008. She stood down in 2008. Activism After two years of non-presence on the public scene, Almore began and led several campaigns for women's rights. She has been advocate for better protection of vulnerable females in society, including single mothers, sex workers, and orphan girls. In 2011, she began to work with the Social Democratic Party, campaigning for women's social equality. That year, she officially returned to politics and was elected as a Social Democratic Party member. As Welfare secretary, she embarked on a plan to fund hospitals and create a public healthcare system. She is currently Minister of Defense, now with the SDP's descendent, United Left. See also * Social Democratic Party * King's Party * Prime Minister * Rick Frances * Yuri Medvedev * List of Governors of Seven Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Almore, Judy Category:2011 Member of the Congress Almore, Judy Category:SDP Category:Member of the Congress Category:Atheist Category:Activist Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:2014 Member of the Congress Category:2015 Member of the Congress